


Summer days

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry and Draco have been married for more than a few years now, and as they found themselves on the same location as their first holidays, they're forced to see what has changed.





	Summer days

“What you’re thinking about?” Draco asked, nudging Harry’s feet with his own. He has been unusually silent for the last ten minutes and the sunglasses he wore made it impossible to search for any hint in the green of his eyes.  
“Oh, sorry. Do you remember the first time we went here?  
-How couldn’t I?” Draco smiled, leaning toward his lover. “How you thought it would be romantic to walk along the beach  
-How could I’ve known about the naturist camp?” he laughed, remembering the shade of red Draco’s pale skin had turned as he realised everyone was naked. “But you were the one offering we got undressed, so don’t play the traumatize snob.  
-Maybe I was, but I just lay down and tanned while you played volleyball! Oh Merlin, what a day that was!  
-You seem to forget how it ended…” Harry said lower, kissing Draco’s shoulder.  
“I’d rather have. You put sand inside of me!  
-Oh right, I had forgotten about that part!” he bursted, laughing. “I might not offer you a do over then!  
-But we could take a midnight bath.” Draco offered casually, looking at the sea a few meters away. In the distance, the waves were crashing softly against the Fort as a group swam toward it. “Just you and I, the sea and the stars…” He wondered aloud, resting his head on the crook of Harry’s neck, leaving small kisses. “We could make it really romantic. You could undress me just here.” He whispered in Harry’s ear, his hands swiftly leaving his side of the beach towel to find Harry’s body. “I love the taste of your skin by the sea.” He added between chaste kisses. “I could gladly take  
“Uncles! Uncles! Look what James has found!” screamed an overjoyfull little man with blue hair. Leaving a last kiss on Harry’s cheek, Draco sat straight at the end of his towel, waiting for the little rocket to reach them. The midnight bath would have to wait at least a decade, he thought, glancing sideway toward his husband.  
“I think the bath will have to do it.” Harry winked before fetching for the solar cream and his muggle camera. “What did he found?” he asked playfully, waving the camera toward Teddy and James who was running not so far behind with his yellow plastic bottle carefully pressed against his chest.  
“He captured a crab!” Teddy shout, proud; making Harry jumped to his feet.  
“Careful James!” he warned in his Auror voice, walking toward their son. “Crab can pinch!  
-ah !” the little one suddenly screamed “It bite me! It bite me!”  
“It doesn’t bite! It pinches!” Draco corrected, as Harry took the crab away from James’s fingers.  
“But dad it still hurts!  
-Come there.” He waved. “Let me see this. Do you think you need a magical kiss?"


End file.
